It's Not Puberty!
by VioletAssassin
Summary: Ceylan was walking home when something makes him cough. But it also gives him a new voice! Ceylan doesn't want a new voice, he just wants his dad to stop saying that it's puberty. Whatever is happen, it's not puberty!


**Hi! Okay, this is my first Tenkai Knights story, well, more of a oneshot. And it's really short. Just wrote it to get rid of the plot bunny that grew in my head. If you can figure out who's voices Ceylan gets temporary use of, I will love you forever. Here's a hint: Both are characters from popular animes, and they both share Ceylan's voice actor. ;3 Good luck! **

**I don't own the most amazing Tenkai Knights. I wish I did though. **

* * *

Ceylan laughed, sitting at the counter in the diner as Toxsa and Wakamei were arguing over who's turn it was to do the dishes. The blue-hair early teen leaned back in his chair in content.

"I gotta get going," Guren announced, standing up and stretching. "Dad wants me home early so we can watch a movie tonight. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Later," Chooki agreed, following suit. "I'm meeting some buddies for a quick soccer match. You guys wanna come?"

"Hey!" Toxsa squawked as Wakamei grabbed his ear and dragged him off. The two older boys laughed awkwardly.

"I think I'll pass, Dad's bringing home pizza!" Ceylan smiled. "But thanks! See you tomorrow." The two waved goodbye and parted outside the building. Ceylan walked down the sidewalk, hands nonchalantly behind his head and whistling. It was a beautiful day, and the blue-clad young man couldn't help but feel happy.

He suddenly felt a tickle in his throat, one that itched and hurt. He cleared his throat, attempting to make it go away.

But it didn't, and now his throat was burning. He forced a small cough, attempting to alleviate the pain, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, Ceylan doubled over, adolescent body wracked with harsh coughs. Passerby stared at him, and one young woman actually stopped to pat his back.

"You okay?" she asked when he finished.

"Mm-hm. Thanks-a so much!" Ceylan's eyes widened at the voice that came out of his mouth. The woman smiled and walked away. "What-a the heck is going on-a?!"

He ran home, mind racing. This wasn't his voice. This voice had a different pitch and had a stereotypical Italian accent! Ceylan Jones did not have an Italian accent!

"Dad!" he shouted, running in. "Dad, there's-a something wrong with my voice!"

"Hello Ceylan," his father smiled. "I can hear that. But it's normal for your voice to change, you must be entering puberty early! Just calm down, nothing to freak out over."

Did his father not understand? This wasn't puberty! Ceylan wanted to know what was happening!

With a frustrated grunt, the boy ran to his room and flopped down on the bed.

"What am I-a going to do..." he groaned. That was when the tickle came back.

He cleared his throat...nothing. A small cough...nothing. Suddenly, he was assaulted a second time by the harsh coughing. He curled around his stomach, waiting, HOPING that it would be over soon. It eventually passed, leaving Ceylan shaking.

"Is my voice back?" he asked out loud, testing the waters. This voice was better, closer to his, but now he sounded like some brooding teenager! "I don't want this voice either!"

He started pacing, grumbling to himself. But that stopped when his father knocked at the door.

"Ceylan?" he asked. "You okay?" His head poked in and the boy gave him a thumbs up. "You do realize that not talking isn't going to help what you think is wrong."

Ceylan shrugged and threw him a smile. His father sighed and withdrew.

The tickle came back. This time, Ceylan raced to the bathroom and used the mirror to get a somewhat decent look in his throat. There was something moving! Before he could find a way to investigate further, he was suddenly hit with another round of the coughing. Tears formed in his eyes and he fell to his knees. When it passed, the Tenkai knight ran for his father.

"Dad! Dad! There's something in my throat! It's what was messing with my voice! Oh, my voice is back to normal. Dad!"

"Ceylan, there's nothing in your throat that would mess with your voice. Why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Mr. Jones chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. "I thought you outgrew playing pretend."

"But Dad, I-"

"Ceylan, it's not a very funny joke," his dad sighed. " Especially when you tell so many. Just go wash up."

Ceylan slouched away with his hands in his pockets. Maybe tomorrow he could ask Mr. White for advice...


End file.
